Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to appointment reminder cards and more particularly to an apparatus and method by which a service provider may provide a patient with two reminders of a scheduled appointment by recording the appointment information once on a removable adhesive backed label on an appointment card such that a dual impression of the appointment information is made simultaneously on the label and the card.
A significant problem for doctors, dentists, and any service providers who schedule appointments for their patients, clients, or customers is the high cost and lost revenue opportunities that results from missed appointments. If they have reserved time for a particular patient and the patient does not show up, that time may be unproductive if it cannot be filled with another patient such as an emergency.
Typically, doctor and dentist offices hand out a business card sized card with appointment information on it as a reminder to assist patients in keeping scheduled appointments. That card is often placed in a wallet, pocket calendar or the like with other business cards where it is rendered ineffective as a reminder unless the patient happens to check the card again before the appointment.
Furthermore, missed appointments may result from transcription errors by the patient transferring the data from the appointment card onto a personal planning calendar. The chances of transcription errors are generally proportional to the amount of information that must be transferred.
The above described problems with written appointment reminders are not exclusive to business service providers as they are also applicable to party announcements and other social invitations, for example.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to reduce the incidents of missed appointments by providing an improved appointment card.
Another object is to provide an improved appointment card which affords a double reminder of the scheduled appointment.
Another object of the invention is to save staff time at the office of a service provider by minimizing the need for longhand writing on appointment cards.
Another object is to save patient time by providing an appointment card with a readily transferable adhesive sticker for the patient's calendar thereby eliminating the need to transcribe the appointment details.
Another object is to provide an improved appointment card which provides two separate reminders, yet requiring the appointment information to be entered only once, thereby eliminating transcription errors.
Another object is to transform the commonplace appointment reminder into a powerful tool for improving cash flow, minimizing costly no-shows, office efficiency and encouraging patient attendance.
Another object is to provide an improved appointment reminder which is economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.
Finally, a further object of the invention is to provide an improved method for reminding patients of scheduled appointments.